User talk:Tardis1963
I'm Back + Admin Hi, I thought I'd just let you know I've returned to the Wiki, sorry I was gone, my comp didn't like the new layout! Oh also, I was wandering, do you think you could make me an admin? TARDIS2010 09:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I completely understand, thanks for replying! Hope you had a great Xmas, and a Happy New Year! TARDIS2010 08:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ...is a dead Dalek Hello Tardis 1963, Got The Only Good Dalek fixed, thanks. Glad to see you're back, I was getting worried about you, thought you might have been sucked into the Void or something! Have a Happy New Year! RAIDERCLEM 03:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page problems How come when ever I edit the main page, the 'Recently Added Items' box, starts to brake up? (i.e. Brake up with the 3 collums to one) >.< & When u edit it, it seems just fine. Also, How do u make a 'Talk Archive'? *Peace* Yeepsi 16:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I tried your way of editing the Main PAge, & still no luck >.< *Peace* Yeepsi 19:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) New category ideas Y'know, we have audio readings of novel's, & we also have soundtracks from actual episodes made on the original broadcast for example, The Daleks' Master Plan, and The Mind of Evil...... So, my idea is a category for the soundtracks of episodes, say Soundtrack CDs, u agree, yes, no? *Peace* Yeepsi 17:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) More ideas: *BF 'Lost Stories', unless there already is, & I'm just not searching hard enough *Short Trips CDs *New Series Adventures CDs (see 1st bullet point) I look forward to, ur wisedom (advice), my Fearless Leader (<- Raider's nickname for you). *Peace* Yeepsi 18:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh, knowing humor may be different in different countries, just wanted to be sure you realize that calling someone "Fearless Leader" in the US is a humorous term not implying anything negative or any simiarity to the character from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show... RAIDERCLEM 19:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad, you agree, with most of my suggestions. One thing on the agenda, springs to mind, there's no NS CDs, (novel readings, say for example, The Resurrection Casket) so it looks like I have to make all the NS CD Novel readings! >.< *Peace* Yeepsi 16:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I might as well do it. Atleast there's another project to go on the Project page. *Peace* Yeepsi 09:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) List of Target books - wrong order! I can't help but notice tht the Target list, is completely mixed up. For example, Exciting Adventure is listed as No. 1, but, on Official List of Who novelisations it's listed as Doctor Who and the Daleks, and it's No. 16. My question is, Why is our list so mixed up? *Peace* Yeepsi 13:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, tht makes sense... Also, morning (I think), over there. It's 20 to 10 PM, over here. *Peace* Yeepsi 21:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of lists..... While, I was on my way to make a Bernice Summerfield list of audos, I came across, something, tht stuck me as odd, Why are most of BS's audios, have prefixed on the pages, "Bernice Summerfield: title here "? *Peace* Yeepsi 17:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, on the subject on Talk Archive, do I need to create it? Or simply, move my current talk page, then move the current (i.e. '11) talks to my new talk page? *Peace* Yeepsi 18:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeti back attack! Hi Tardis 1963, Yeepsi & I have been having problems getting a link to show an image. Please read the "Lost Stories" section on his Talk page and the "Teamwork" section on mine for the details. LMK what I need to do to fix this and I'll take care of it. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 18:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) can you upload the making of and outtakes of survival ive been asking many user for it im really desprit to see the outtake and cat-flap but youtube dont have them and i cant find a site who does if you cant do you know a user who has survival and can upload those features Hi Hello, I'm back and it's about time! I used to edit the comic strip pages. But for one reason or another, I lost interest in the wiki. Sorry! Anyway, I'm back and I have done several edits on the Main DWM page. I hope that's okay. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi! Thanks, Hartnellfan2 Talk Archive Hello, I'm glad to say, my Talk Archive, is up & running (after several mintues, of not working right!). *Peace* Yeepsi 10:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeti & Specials Link on Yeti Attack! lookin' good-Thanks! I also did the 'Specials' like you have the 'Special Editions'. I think that's the way you want them, right? RAIDERCLEM 12:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That Abominable Yeti back leaflet link is acting up again, but I think I've figured out the problem - it's the "!" in the image title. If you could remove that the problem should be fixed. RAIDERCLEM 00:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Items released in 19__ Hello, I hope you have some time to come & check out the Items released in so & so pages. I've added all the items for '64-'79, (<-- Sounds a bit like a Beatles compilation album :3) baring, '71, when there, is no Items released wat so ever... *Peace* Yeepsi 14:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Same here, like with books, I would list the edition (if only one), then the info box. I would've updated some of the 80s, but my internet keep crashing. :P Also, it's nearly mid-night! (Over here) *Peace* Yeepsi 23:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm not Active Hi, fearless leader! I'm sorry I've not active latley, but I've been trying to adopt another wiki, and tidy it up, once I've adopted it I should be back over here again! Hope that's ok, TARDIS2010 18:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I should be more active over here soon though, as my adoption SHOULD be accepted any day now (hopfully) Then I'll be back full time, working on news + toys! TARDIS2010 09:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Language Hi leader! I thought I'd just let you know, The18thdoctor swore on my page, but just the 1st word then ****, I think he just got a bit angry, but I thought I'd better tell you:) Thanks *T-Man* TARDIS2010 18:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, I just thought I'd better let you know, cause of all the author pages idea + that language isn't sutible for the wiki, if you know what I mean:) *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Possible Glitch in Image Uploader As you've noticed, I've been creating pages for Target Novelisations. I've had due stop for the moment due to a problem: when I try to upload an image (like, say, the cover of a novelisation), the program runs, but the actual image doesn't appear. Take, for example, the page for the Robot novelisation. As you are the owner of the site, I thought you would be the best to contact about this. If I'm wrong, please direct me to the correct person. Please respond soon - I've almost finished writing articles for the whole series. The18thdoctor 15:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I clicked the Robot link to make sure it worked, and wouldn't you know it, the covers were there. Sorry to bother you. The18thdoctor 15:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) BBC CDs Been checking out the BBC CD template-I like! Did you leave out Hornet's Nest, Demon Quest & ''the Doctor Who at the BBC'' CDs for a reason? I was about to add them and then thought maybe you didn't want them there. RAIDERCLEM 10:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. RAIDERCLEM 11:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cuts Hi TARDIS 1963, Thank you for your message of January 2, 2011 regarding my edits. I have noted your reasons for having to revert many of them, and will bear these in mind for any future edits. --Freddie R. Aldous 22:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Cascading pages OK, I can't figure something out. I created a "cascading" page for the graphic novels like you did for the DVDs and DWMs. All the sections are there, but they don't show up unless you click on the top section, and then the next, and the next and so on. In other words, you can't click on the last section unless you go through all the others. What am I missing here? RAIDERCLEM 03:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I got it fixed. There is one thing I'm not sure about and I'd like to know what you think. I've made pages for Marvel UK comic books, graphic novels & magazines that are not Doctor Who releases but that contain Doctor Who ''comic strips, such as ''Death's Head, Star-Lord & The Incredible Hulk Presents. The Incredible Hulk Presents contains first prints (some, but not all have been reprinted in Doctor Who Classic Comics), and Death's Head #8 contains a Seventh Doctor story that has never been printed anywhere else. My immediate question: There are 2 Death's Head graphic novels that include Doctor Who reprints. Should these be included on the cascade Graphic Novels page? RAIDERCLEM 10:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Since all the comic books and graphic novels in question were published by Marvel, I added them to the end of their respective Marvel sections rather than creating new sections. RAIDERCLEM 21:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi, T-63, just a heads up, u might want to keep an eye on the 'Candidates for deletion' special page, I'm going around, turning this wiki upside down, trying to find usless pages. So keep an active 'delete' (Gawd, I sound like a Cyberman!) finger ready. *Peace* Yeepsi 13:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I did add the delete template, the only thing tht was there, after I saved the page was the Candidates for deletion, cateogry, perhaps only, the template works on actual pages, just not redirects. *Peace* Yeepsi 12:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Book Reviews Hello, T-'63, when u get a spair minute I hope, u could have a look at my Book Reviews, & give me, ur opinion. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, some pages, like Heart of TARDIS, don't get much views, compared to User pages. Like mine, which got over 1,050, last time I checked & your's, which is nearly at 1,300. (On a related note, ur talk has got 70 more views, than ur actual User page.) *Peace* Yeepsi 11:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, keep an eye out, by the time u've read this message I might have done, my Review for Doctor Who and the Ice Warriors. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) CD images I've been playin' around a bit with a couple of the CD tin images. See if you like the results. RAIDERCLEM 23:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my dear chap Hello, this is the first (proper) chat in a long time. How r u? Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 21:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do u like my new sig? I've had some good so far, got some (Beatles) LPs, got, now, over half the Target Books. Also, I'm glad u agree. How's 2011, been treating u? Also, I was bored, & did some (about one) how to vid on Wikia (How to Edit, & undo an edit, which would explain, why I undid, 2 of my edits.) *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 22:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Video is here. I do plan to make, some more, of course, but now, is not the best time (It's 22:20 over here! & Now I have to go to sleep!) :P *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 22:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, the channel tht's , uploaded the wikia vids, is my proper Who related channel (with the odd, Beatles vids ;D ), be sure to add me, & sub. (U've only sub & friended, my music channel.) Well, any by the time, u've read this message, I would've upload lots more vids. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 10:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, just a head's up, check the Candidates for Deletion page. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 22:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) What? - No Classic Comics on this website?? I thought of something after making those "cascading" pages and asking you to delete the previous Doctor Who Classic Comics & Doctor Who Poster Magazine pages. What if someone tried to look up those magazines? They wouldn't find them unless they looked up Magazines. So I created new pages for them with "See Magazines" ''links as the only text. Is this a good way to handle this? Or is there another way someone could be directed to "cascade" sections when looking for one of these magazines? RAIDERCLEM 15:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) show/hide Something I can't figure out - When you go to the "Books" page, why does it show "BBC Books" & "Other" under the "Doctor Who Fiction" section? Shouldn't you have to click on this section to show the 2 subsections? I can't seem to get it to do this. I must have missed something. RAIDERCLEM 10:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I got it fixed. I was one letter off in the code but it's OK now. RAIDERCLEM 11:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Give us The Daemons I can no longer link to ''The Daemons because the a & e are run together, whatever that's supposed to be. Yes, I know it's some kind of archaic letter (or letters?) and that it's used in the actual title, but it's certainly not on any computer in the US, and I bet a lot of other countries too. How 'bout letting the rest of the world view this page? Maybe you could add a symbol or something, or maybe a redirect? Thanks, RAIDERCLEM 11:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Raider, on this. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 12:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The story redirects, but I still can't get "The Daemons (VHS)" to link up. RAIDERCLEM 03:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) A New Home (For Me) & Holiday Hello, just a head's up, sorry I haven't been on here much. I'm actual making a Collectors Wiki (Beatles related!). & I'm going out of town for the next couple of days, to Liverpool (Beatles Central :D), so I won't be editing here, or on my Wiki, for a while. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 17:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm back, I've had a fun holiday, lots of pics! (Be sure to check Fb). Also, done my 4th Book Review, Doctor Whom. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 11:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) DVD templates Hello, I see where you made the US DVDs 8 across. I like that better, I just made them 7 to match the UK releases. One thing I was trying to fix that I had a problem with, though. When you look at the "US DVD" template everything looks great. But when you go to the US drop-down section on the DVDs page, the space between the 80% resized text and the release dates seems too large. Is there a way to fix this, or is this the way you want it to look? RAIDERCLEM 23:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, since you ask, this is my opinion. I just changed the last full row of the US DVD template (the row starting with Meglos) to the style I like best to show you in comparison. 7 across, with slightly larger thumbnails. If you keep the smaller thumbnails, I like 8 across better, even though it looks a little jammed together. This 7 across with larger thumbnails is the way I did the Comic Book and Graphic Novel templates, if you want to see what a whole page looks like. However, I did the Nonfiction Books only 6 across, because these books are different sizes and I tried to make the thumbnails reflect their size in relation to each other, and the titles on some of them (especially the Telos books) are so long they just seemed to need the extra space. Just my preference, either way will look good. RAIDERCLEM 10:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) US DVD info boxes Don't know where all these "Unites States" in the info boxes are coming from. Never heard of such a place...RAIDERCLEM 09:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the Pyramids, Talons & Fang Rock DVDs all had "Unites" in the top blue bar of the infobox. I actually went thru the US DVDs a couple of months back and corrected quite a few more. I just realized what I think it is, tho-the S & D keys being next to each other, I think someone's just hitting the wrong key. RAIDERCLEM 02:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) List pages for comics I notice on your to-do list you have "List pages for comics". I've worked on both comic strips and comic books and could help with this but I don't know what you're looking for. There are already about a dozen list pages for comic strips, and wouldn't a list page for comic books just read "No. 1, No. 2, etc."? Also, I don't understand why paperback book author info would link to a list of comics? Be glad to help if you like just LMK. RAIDERCLEM 10:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who Collectors Wiki Forum Hello T-'63, I would just like to say, I was on this other (i.e. Non-Who related) forum, the design of it, really, intrigued me, so I though we should have.... Anywho, to make as long story short, I've already made one, here. Tell me wat u think. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects! 21:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If u sign up the forum I'll make u an admin ;) P.S.S. Y'know, u wanna click on my current & Future projects link ;) & wat changes, would these be? Also, u're now an admin. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects! 21:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Odd, I thought I did VHSs. Books, on the other hand, would take a while, PDAs, NAs, MAs, EDAs etc. Also, no prob. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects! 21:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I've add one more section to 'CD' & fixed various typos (damn, my keyboard!). Sadly, I've got to hop off now, take care, may any necessary edits to forum as u see fit. But, don't forget, I see all! Good Night! (Or Good Morning for u!) *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects! 22:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Just what you needed Sorry I put you through the extra work by adding those "by BBC Audio" lines to the CDs. Since it seems that all the new BBC CDs starting with Doctor Who: The Essential Companion (CD) are going to be under AudioGO now rather than BBC Audio I was trying to differentiate between the two. RAIDERCLEM 02:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) More time Hello, just a heads up, I'm gonna have more time on here, thanks to a prick, merging The Beatles Wiki, with Songpedia - basically, my (previous few months) hard work, gone. :'( *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects! 12:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Infoboxes / Logo Hello, can u, change the infobox on this Wiki, to match the colour scheme, on here.﻿ A sort of mix between different shades of Black & White, will do. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 20:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, can u make a logo, similar to the one here, but with 'The Beatles' logo, instead of the Who one(, of course) ?*Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 21:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, to make things easier (or maybe I'm just plain lazy), I'm gonna put my Wiki's skin, to Oasis (so I don't have to mess around with the Infobox colour's). So, this is gonna make u're job alot simpler, remember, the ole' DWCW, logo, the TARDIS shaped DW, then 'Collectors Wiki' in lines? Well I want a similar type of thing, for TBCW, The Beatles logo, (with 'Beatles' moved next to the, 'The' of course) then the words 'Collectors Wiki'. Thanks. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 15:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. On my 'Fan Fic' project page, I've got this great idea, for story - Tower(s) of the Toymaker - The Celestial Toymaker, kidnaps The Doctor (Not sure which one yet), & co. & traps them, within, the game, Towers of Hentoi (as feature in The Celestial Toymaker, Ep 4). Inside each piece, is a maze of twists & turns - new & different enemies & old an' angry enemies. Can The Doctor (and Co.) escape the Tower(s) before the 1054th turn? ^ Just thought of tht on the spot (the last two lines). Hope u don't mind, but I pinched the 'About' page information, removing the Who related info, of course. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 16:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, after dabbling, my brush in the Collectors pot (in a sense), I've manged to do, this, & this. First one's half finished, the second, still needs the other half of the cover blurb. Tell me wat u think. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 21:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Cassettes/LPs Hello, T-'63, I'm just here to say, I've add lots, of LPs, & Cassette links, (there's still some more to go on!) to the Items released in so & so year. I've done this because, my Fav DW, Collectors site (2nd to DWCW, of course), Timelash has add 'em on they're site. I will get round to adding the full pages, after, I've added ALL of the links. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 22:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. make sure u check, the Candidates for deletion, every so often. ;) Don't worry, logos, take time, take as long as u want, no rush. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 11:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Adopt an article ﻿Hi, T-'63, I'm suggesting we (DWCW) has a "Adopt An Article" project, like wat, Wikipedia has, but since the AanA, on Wikipedia, is just to improve the pages quality/info/external links etc. But, I'm suggesting we 'adapt' it a little, so for our AanA, a user, will pick any article they like, which has been made, but there's nothing, but a few lines, or a few lines & an infobox, & try to add all the info. Does it sound like a good idea to u? *Peace* P.S. Did u hear? Tom B's finally, gonna work with BF. :D Ah nvm, then. Also, look above, my sig seems to, not have materalized in the space above, must be some temperol anomaly, it'll pass shortly, I'm sure. Anywho, by now, I assume, u have seen the Comic Relief Specials, Space & Time? Wat did u think about it? I got a bit confused at the start, but, I understood, at the end. The Moral of the story - never have a glass floor in the Tardis.... *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 20:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) The easiest way, would be Youtube, the 'official' version by the BBC, is the best version to watch. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 19:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Loose Cannon Images Hello! I'm still around (just not very active). Anyway, I was wondering if it was OK if I uploaded the cover images to the Loose Cannon reconstructions. I have no intention of putting them on actual pages. I would just use them for my own personal pages (which I plan on updating). Time Lord Enthusiast 03:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I had no idea there even was a category like that. Thank you for the approval. (I saw the "Who Killed Kenny" picture and burst out laughing. I can't believe I never thought of that). Time Lord Enthusiast 05:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello oh great leader! Just to let you know I HAVE returned to the wiki, after a monment of holiday just to rest myself! So i'll get to work straigth away, and continue my job as official News Updater! Just thougth i'd let you know i'm back and all, TARDIS2010 16:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's great to be back! It always a really nice welcome back in this place, makes it worth while! TARDIS2010 14:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Eye spy I spy with my little eye, something in your DVD collection beginning with Leisure & ending with Hive. Wat do u think of the story? Personally, I liked the plotline, but the way JNT had it spread out, is odd, I thought it would've made a good two-parter, three maxium. -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 22:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Make sure u have a look at the 'Adopt an Article' section, on ur talk, I've added another message.﻿ Old idea's out; New idea's in... Ok, after the short-lived failure of the DWCW Forum; I suggest, a Newsletter, for DWCW - latest released items, latest created pages for this site, latest sign-ups etc. Someone (maybe Raider, he's got lots of stuff) could do a review on a CD/DVD etc. maybe. & also, maybe a column or two from u? Good idea, yes, no? -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 22:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wat, I was thinking was, tht I handle most of the publication, & maybe, a column or two, from u. As for Raider, I'll ask him, in a minute. Steven Moffat, did say, he wanted Time and Space, to be canicol, so really it's hard, if u think about it, to do a "funny" Who story, without it being outside the range of Canon. -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 10:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Update Timeline (Finally!) I finally updated my timeline after nearly a year. The toughest one was (obviously) the Eleventh Doctor section. It was essentially obsolete (with the others I only had to update certain images and add-on a few stories). I'm just happy to say I finally got it refreshed (for the most part).Time Lord Enthusiast 05:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Cascading pages Hello T-'63, how r u been lately? Me, I've been hot & cold, repeatedly, personally, I'm feelin' like I'm coming down with something, not sure wat though! Anyhow, I think I've mastered the 'art' of the cascading pages, as shown here. I've basically, completed the Companion Chronicles template, & I'm now moving on to complete the Big Finish template, in general. So, over the next few days(?), this site is gonna be more 'complete' in a sense. -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 21:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Right, I've complete the Dalek Empire & Eighth Doctor Audio Adventures templates, I'll move onto the Gallifrey and/or Benny templates, tomorrow. Also my mom, thinks, yesterday I had exma (watever tht is!), & now she thinks I have chicken pox (again!), this is obsured. :P -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 21:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Project: WHO? Please move "(CD) Project: WHO?" to "Project: WHO? (CD)". It keeps running me 'round in circles. Thanks. RAIDERCLEM 23:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) DWM Hi T-63. I'm I'm making the DWM pages now, with raider helping, so they will be up to date eventually, so the toy pages will be a bit dead for a while, while I take care of these. Oh and the DWCW newsletter, i'm part of the team now, as Co-editor, Toy reviewer & graphic designer, I was just wandering, do you have any idea when your Admin's Ally article will be ready? T-Man 16:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) By "Admin's Ally", he means the column or two we (me & u) were discussing, about u, doing... -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 20:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Recent Releases Hi T-'63, do you think you could add toys to the 'Recent Releases' section on the homepage? I just feel they should get a bit more attention, like DVDs + CDs around here, as toys are becoming a big part of the wiki. Anyhow, it was just an idea, get back to me when you can:) T-Man 15:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, if you can't it's ok. T-Man 15:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Tom's back! For Big Finish and AudioGo! As, wat the title of a news item, in DWM 433, read (Ok, I changed it a little), apparently, (as the tile suggests) Tom, is gonna be working with Big Finish and AudioGo; Big Finish, for (currently) two series of adventures, S1 6 adventures, S2 7 adventures, plus a box set ''of Lost Stories (5 disc collection); ''and AudioGo (perhaps ur wondering, why, I'm saying AudioGo and not BBC Audio, well AudioGo technically owns BBC Audio, like RandomHouse Publishing owns BBC Books, so we'll need to change the BBC Fourth Doctor Adventures CDs template, accordingly), they also made the Hornets' Nest, and Demon Quest audio series', for a new series of adventures, again written by Paul Magrs (Oh, him again!), previous series' this one will also, be a 5 story, interlinking series, also featuring Mrs Wibbsey (Oh, nvm), called Serpent Crest (odd, Sepent Crest, sounds similar to Demon Quest and Hornets' Nest and oh....). Ponder wat u like. :P -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 21:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Without giving away any "Spoilers!", I just want to mention that Hornets' Nest & Demon Quest are most definitely connected. RAIDERCLEM 09:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Column Don't worry, take ur time. -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 13:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) New Sig, V2 Hey T'63, I'm sure u've noticed my (old) over long sig? Well, I've decided to shrink it, because, I feel it takes up too much room, per line, down to something even more smaller, & more mangeable. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Books/CDs Right, I've added NSA' upto the June batch; added 10+ Virgin Nonfiction books between yesterday & today; updated the Bernice Summerfield template, up till September next year; added release dates for the Eighth Doctor Audio Adventures template; & two misc. books. Eh, not bad for two days of works :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The Demon made me do it Hello Tardis1963, How 'ya been? I saw where you wrote The Impossible Astronaut was your favorite episode ever-I bet you're going to enjoy this series! You may have noticed that I've been creating some new templates, like for the New Series Adventures books and the Target Novelisations. Well, I've run into that old demon of a problem again. Could you fix Doctor Who and the Daemons in the Target Novelisations template? It's that run-together ae thing which I have no idea how to link, either the image or the title. Also, a question I keep going back-and-forth on, would like to hear your opinion. Should we add the actual episode title in small font under the Target Novelisation title, like putting Colony in Space under Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon? I see both pros and cons to this. RAIDERCLEM 09:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Musical time My Dad, has got me a guitar. I got an electric, acoustic guitar, to be exact. One of those, u can plug into the computer & record it. Now to start a band, wanna join? ;) -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Browse By item type Hi T-63, how you doing? I have a request, in the 'Browse by item type' section at teh top, the 'toy' part is currently linked to the old category page, could you link it to the new one (The same one that's linked in the 'we currently have..' section) please, i'd dp it my slef, but i'm not allowed! T-Man | Talk to Me 13:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I think he's refering to the drop-down menu. :P & while we're on the subject, the Books, option should be linked to the Books page, & likewise with the CDs, page. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Indeed i am :D T-Man | Talk to Me 13:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Correction: Not to the toys category now, but page (like with Books + CDs) T-Man | Talk to Me 13:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) a dæmon exorcised OK, I found the run-together AE/ae characters in the "latinx" section of the "MediaWiki:Edittools" page, but how can I use them; how can I get them to go on a page I want? Is there a code I can enter to do this? Or can I add them to the other symbols (like the heart & diamond) somehow? Thanks RAIDERCLEM 11:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Got it - Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 10:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) TW Novels Just a quick head's up, I made the Torchwood novels template, a while ago. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 08:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, we all have one of those days, of 'non-creation'. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 08:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Writer/Author Could u clarify something here - How many items, does a author need to have authored/co-authored/etc. before they get their own category? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 10:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Promoting DWCW G'day (or Morning; depending when you read this) I've found a great way to promote around the Whoniverse, here. Also, how u been? I've just been sitting at my computer, strumming my aforementioned guitar (like a banjo!). -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Column Hey, how do you get rid of the column, on right-hand side, of a Wiki? It's being a pain in the arse, for me. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 14:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) "Pain in the arse..." Over at The Beatles Collectors Wiki, not here. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Titles page Hello Tardis 1963, Like the "titles" page! How 'bout Terror of the Autons/Zygons/Vervoids etc? Or The Reign of/The Macra/Ice Cap/The Mark of...Terror? RAIDERCLEM 08:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Treasure of the Daleks? RAIDERCLEM 08:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bot I am willing to help you. Could you tell me below what you want? Also, I hate to be the TOU police, but you are not allowed to hide the sidebar or adverts globally on a wiki. You need to remove the code. : Okay. First off, the hidden sidebar is find for your personal css. : Secondly, I'll get right on it. Recent Changes is gonna get a bit messy in a minute. : If the bot starts messing up the wiki, you need to hit the button below - it will block the bot. : [ Emergency Bot Shutdown ] : I will not start until you give the final go ahead. :: I cannot hide the templates for certain usergroups. :: Also, can you tell me whether you want it on every single page, or just articles and categories. ::: Sorry about this, but why do you need this doing? There is a perectly good edit button already (And you can't remove it under TOU if that was your plan). :::: Yes you can, but everyone else will alo see these templates I'm about to add. What I am really asking is, are you sure you want this doing? (Sorry if I am getting at you, but this is a massive under taking) ::::: With a bot, no. I should be able to remove all of the code if nessisarry. I am going to start now. :::::: You may find that some pages have two lots of templates, I'll fix that later. ::::::: I'll be doing this in a couple of runs. I'm doing main content first, then categories. Then, if you want me to do any more domains, you will need to tell me then. :::::::: You do knwo your edit buttons are not linking properly right? All fixed! Floating Template Positioning Just to let you know, many people have different screen resolutions to yourself. This when you fix something relative to the screen, it often overlaps the content. See the image. You can remove the left positioning in wikia.css - I've fixed the widths for you. Oh, you kinda need left: 0px still. My bad. Hello! Hello! Dynovan here, thanks for the warm welcome! Yeah, I really love Dr Who, so it's good to be a part of this project. I should post about my collection of DW mags, shouldn't I? Dynovan 09:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk Templates Okay, but I'm gonna have to finish my current cycle first. Template pages are gonna be harder and talk longer as I have to use includeonly. : I cannot do file or mediawiki - as they contain content that is integrated into the rest of the wiki. 'user' and 'dwcw' I can do, but why do you need talk pages on a forum? Finished? That should just about do it. Any problems? Anything I missed?